


AND JULY

by normal_q



Category: jojo's bizarre adventure: Golden Wind, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind - Freeform, M/M, Shounen ai, Slice of Life
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normal_q/pseuds/normal_q
Summary: Narancia’s part ในช่วงกรกฎาคมของนักเรียนมัธยมปลายปี3 เต็มไปด้วยความวุ่นวายหลากหลายอย่าง เสียงดนตรีฮิปฮอปที่ชอบ เคยเป็นสิ่งเดียวที่มอบความสนใจ และความหลงใหลให้มาตลอด ถูกทำให้เจือจางด้วยเด็กหนุ่มสวมใส่เครื่องแบบโรงเรียนเอกชน ความรู้สึกเหมือนกับแสงแดดจ้าจากฤดูร้อน ช่วงเดือนกรกฎาคมทำให้สายตาพร่าเลือน
Relationships: Pannacotta Fugo/Narancia Ghirga
Kudos: 1





	AND JULY

**Author's Note:**

> ตัวหนังสือเยอะมากจนฉันรู้สึกตกใจกับตัวเอง พอคิดถึงFugo’s partที่อยากจะทำต่อไปแล้ว ฉันไม่รู้เลยจริง ๆ ว่าจะมีใครอ่านบ้างหรือเปล่า ในเรื่องAND JULY เป็น END IN THE PART ค่ะ ส่วนใหญ่จะเป็นการเปรียบเทียบ ร่วมไปกับการเล่นคำให้เคล้าเข้ากับความรู้สึก ฉันหวังว่าทุกคนจะชอบมันนะคะ

เสียงบีทที่กำลังดังอยู่ในโสตประสาท เป็นเสียงบีทฮิปฮอปOld-Schoolที่กลับมาฮิตอีกครั้งในหมู่วัยรุ่นก๋ากั่นที่ไร้สติ ความรู้สึกที่ได้ปล่อยตัวเองไปกับโฟลว์การแรปของศิลปินใต้ดินไร้ชื่อเสียง แต่โคตรเจ๋งในความรู้สึกของเด็กนักเรียนมัธยมปลายที่ยังหาความฝันไม่ได้

สองเท้าเดินตรงไปข้างหน้าอย่างไร้จุดหมาย คอนเวิร์สหุ้มข้อสีส้มเปรอะด้วยโคลนตมกระทบกับพื้นคอนกรีตบนทางเท้าตามจังหวะเคาะของเสียงดนตรี เรือนผมสีดำสนิทสะบัดไปตามแรงคลื่นลมของชายหาดสวยประจำเมือง ถึงแม้ว่ามันจะถูกรั้งด้วยผ้าคาดผมสีเดียวกับรองเท้า แต่มันก็ยุ่งเหยิงจนดูไม่ได้ในสายตาของคนรอบข้าง

ทันทีที่เข้ามาอยู่ในย่านกลางค้าประจำเมือง เสียงเรียกจากเหล่าเจ้าของแผงก็ตะโกนทักทายด้วยความเคยชิน เสียงเรียกตะโกนชื่อของเด็กหนุ่ม ‘นารันช่า’ ไม่ได้ทำให้สมาธิในการฟังเพลงหหล่นหายไป กลับกันจังหวะในการทักทาย และการลงเท้าเพื่อต่อไปครั้งหน้าเข้ากับจังหวะดนตรีที่เล่นอยู่ในโสตประสาทได้อย่างพอดิบพอดี

นารันช่า กิลเกอร์มีชีวิตอยู่กับดนตรีฮิปฮอปเกือบทั้งชีวิต

การเดินทางของเขาช่างไร้จุดหมาย เดินผ่านย่านกลางค้าซึ่งหากจากวิทยาลัยอาชีพพอสมควร แต่ฝีเท้าก็ไม่คิดจะหยุดพัก คาดว่าการเดินแต่ละครั้งของเด็กหนุ่มคงไม่ต่างจากเวลา เพราะมันจะเดินต่อไปเรื่อย ๆ ไม่มีหยุด แตกต่างแค่ความสม่ำเสมอของการเดินทางก็เท่านั้นเอง

เดินมาจนถึงทางแยกเข้าเมืองที่พอจะมีรถราผ่านมาให้เห็นบ้าง เขาหยุดอยู่ข้าง ๆ เสาสัญญาณไฟจราจรเพื่อกดปุ่มให้เพื่อให้ตัวเองได้เดินข้าม ขณะที่กำลังรอให้สัญญาไฟสำหรับข้ามถนนจากสีแดงเป็นสีเขียว ศีรษะกับนิ้วมือของเขาผงกขึ้นลงเบา ๆ ไปตามจังหวะด้วยความเคยชิน

สัญญาณไฟเปลี่ยนสีแล้ว

ขาของนารันช่าก้าวออกไปพร้อมกับจังหวะเคาะซึ่งเป็นจังหวะเดียวกันกับที่เด็กนักเรียนชายสวมใส่เครื่องแบบของโรงเรียนเอกชนมีชื่อละแวกนี้เดินสวนข้ามมาอีกทาง พวกเขาแทบไม่ได้ละความสนใจออกจากสิ่งที่กำลังหลงใหลอยู่แม้แต่นิดเดียว ทว่าวินาทีที่เดินสวนทางกัน

หูฟังของนารันช่าถูกคอเสื้อของตัวเองเกี่ยวจนหลุดด้วยความสะเพร่า ไม่รู้เพราะอะไรเขาถึงหันไปมองบุคคลที่พึ่งเดินสวนกันเมื่อครู่ บุคลิกภาพแบบผู้ดีที่ถูกฝึกจนติดเป็นนิสัย ท่าทางการเดินเรียบง่ายทว่าสง่างาม แผ่นหลังกว้าง และเรือนผมสีบอล์นระต้นคอ

เขาหันกลับไปมองแทบจะทันทีด้วยความไม่เข้าใจ ก่อนจะยัดเอาหูฟังยัดใส่ในหูเพื่อเริ่มจับจังหวะเพลงที่ตัดต่ออีกครั้ง โดยไม่ทันได้เห็นว่าเด็กหนุ่มที่เดินสวนทางด้วยนั้นเผลอหันหน้ามามองแผ่นหลังของเขาโดยไม่รู้เดียวเช่นเดียวกับที่เขาทำเมื่อครู่

* * *

อากาศในช่วงเดือนกรกฎาคมร้อนจัด ถึงอย่างนั้นมันก็น่าเดินสำหรับชาวอิตาลีที่สัมผัสไอหนาวมาตลอดปีก่อนฤดูร้อนจะวนกลับมาใหม่อีกครั้ง บนชายหาดขึ้นชื่อของเนเปิล์สถูกจับจองด้วยคนในท้องที่รวมไปถึงนักท่องเที่ยวที่ต้องการเก็บบรรยากาศดี ๆ ที่นาน ๆ จะมีสักครั้งเอาไว้

นารันช่า กิลเกอร์ไม่ใคร่สนใจเรื่องฤดูกาลเท่าไรนัก เขาตระหนักได้ว่าอีกไม่นานตัวเองกำลังจะเรียนจบ ขณะที่อาจารย์แนะแนว และอาจารย์ที่ปรึกษาคอยถามเรื่องแนวทางการใช้ชีวิตในอนาคตที่เขายังไม่ได้คิดอะไรเกี่ยวกับมันเลย

ชีวิตก็เหมือนกับการวิ่งมารธอน มันต่างกันตรงที่ว่าการใช้ชีวิตไม่มีหยุดพัก ระยะทางที่ยาวไกลทำให้เขาเริ่มเหนื่อยที่จะเดินตามความฝัน หรือคว้าหาอะไรสักอย่างนอกจากทำนองฮิปฮอปในโสตประสาทที่ฟังอยู่เป็นประจำ

เขาเดินมาเรื่อย ๆ จนเพลย์ลิสต์ที่เล่นอยู่เริ่มต้นใหม่อีกครั้ง ร่างกายขยับไปมาเล็กน้อยระหว่างที่รอสัญญาณคนข้ามให้เปลี่ยนเป็นสีเขียว แต่ไม่ว่าเพลงจะเล่นผ่านจนจบไปแล้วหนึ่งเพลง สัญญาณไฟที่อยู่เบื้องหน้ายังคงเป็นสีแดงอยู่เช่นนั้น

มันไม่ใช่เพราะจดจ่อกับเสียงดนตรีมากเกินไปจนลืมกดปุ่มที่อยู่บนเสาสัญญาณ มันคือความตั้งใจอันแน่วแน่ของเด็กหนุ่มที่มีไม่บ่อยนัก นารันช่าฮัมเพลงไปเรื่อย โยกหัวไปมาอย่างไม่มีเบื่อกับเพลย์ลิสต์เพลงเดิมๆที่เล่นสุ่มตามการตั้งค่าที่ตั้งเอาไว้

แสงอาทิตย์สาดทอแสงลงมา หยาดเหงื่อขึ้นตกขมับไหลลงจนถึงปลายคาง ก่อนที่เขาจะปาดมันออกไป และแสงสัญญาณคนข้ามถูกเปลี่ยนให้กลายเป็นสีเขียวเพราะคนจากอีกฝั่งกดเปลี่ยนมัน เขาละสายตาออกจากคอนเวิร์สหุ้มส้นสีส้มเปรอะโคลน เงยหน้าขึ้นมองบุคคลที่เปลี่ยนสัญญาณไฟ กำลังเดินมายังฝั่งที่เขายืนอยู่โดยที่มือข้างหนึ่งถือหนังสือเล่มเล็ก โดยไม่ละสายตาจากมัน

เด็กหนุ่มในชุดเครื่องแบบโรงเรียนเอกชนมีชื่อ เรือนผมสีบอล์นถูกเซ็ตให้เป็นทรงเข้ากับใบหน้า ริมฝีปากเม้มเป็นเส้นตรงมีรอยแตกเล็กน้อย คิ้วขมวดเข้าหากันราวกับอีกไม่กี่ชั่วโมงโลกกำลังจะแตก ปฏิเสธไม่ได้เลยว่าทุกอย่างเข้ากันได้ดีเสียจนยากที่จะละสายตา

นั่นคือเหตุผลหลักๆที่นารันช่ายังคงยืนอยู่อย่างนั้นโดยไม่ข้ามถนนไปอีกฝั่ง และลืมขยับร่างกายไปตามเสียงบีทฮิปฮอปOld Schoolจากเพลย์ลิสเพลงโปรด

* * *

ความรู้สึกที่ตีกันยุ่งเหยิง ยากที่จะเข้าใจก็เหมือนกับสายหูฟังแบบอินเอียร์ที่ยัดเอาไว้ในกระเป๋าระหว่างคาบเรียน พอเอาออกมาตอนจะเดินกลับบ้านก็พันกันมัวยากที่จะแก้ออก ไม่ว่าจะม้วนเอาไว้ดีแค่ไหน ทันทีที่คิดจะเอาออกมาใช้มันก็พันกันอีกแล้ว

ความรู้สึกของนารันช่า กิลเกอร์ตลอดหนึ่งสัปดาห์นับจากวันนั้นไม่ต่างจากสายหูฟังเลย

เขาวิ่งตรงไปด้วยความรู้สึกที่บอกไม่ถูกว่าจะให้มันชื่ออะไร พื้นคอนเวิร์สหุ้มข้อสีส้มที่ปกติมักจะกระทบกับพื้นพร้อมกับเสียงบีท ตอนนี้ออกแรงวิ่งสุดแรงโดยไม่สนใจจังหวะใดๆที่ดังอยู่ในโสตประสาท แม้ว่าจะเหนี่ยวรั้งด้วยเพลย์ลิสต์เพลงโปรดที่เลือกเองกับมือก่อนออกจากบ้านก็ไม่อาจห้ามฝีเท้าของตนเอาไว้ได้

ยืนอยู่ข้างเสาสัญญาณไฟจราจรด้วยความตื่นเต้น สองมือกระชับกระเป๋าเป้ให้เหมาะกับไหล่ สายตาล่อกแล่กมองสายสลับขวาไม่ต่างจากตัวละครในซีรี่ส์เน็ตฟลิกส์ที่เผลอฆ่าคนโดยไม่ตั้งใจ และต้องการหนีความผิด

เมื่อสัญญาณไฟสำหรับข้ามถนนถูกเปลี่ยน เด็กหนุ่มฮัมเพลงที่ดังอยู่ในโสตประสาทเพื่อไม่ให้ตัวเองหลุดจ้องเด็กนักเรียนจากโรงเรียนเอกชนที่ไม่รู้จักชื่อจนถูกจับได้ว่าคอยตามดักรอเจอหน้ามาตลอดสัปดาห์ที่ผ่านมา ถึงแม้ว่าความเป็นจริงควรจะถูกจับได้ตั้งแต่3วันแรกที่เจอกันแบบเดิมๆซ้ำๆโดยที่โอกาสเป็นไปได้เท่ากับ 0 ก็เถอะ

เด็กหนุ่มแสร้งเดินข้ามไปอีกทาง เพียงแค่เสี้ยววินาทีที่เดินสวนกันอย่างเช่นคนทั่วไป หัวใจของเขามันก็ส่งสียงเต้นตึกตักแข่งกับเสียงเพลงฮิปฮอปOld School ที่เล่นอยู่จนไม่รู้ว่าต้องโฟกัสที่สิ่งไหนดี เขาก้มหน้ามองรองเท้าเปื้อนโคลนที่ก้าวฉับฉับข้ามถนน ไร้ซึ่งความเป็นธรรมชาติ จนไปถึงอีกฝั่ง โดยไม่ทันรู้ตัวว่าสายหูฟังแบบอินเอียร์ถูกเกี่ยวออกจากหูภายในเสี้ยววินาที ที่ไม่สามารถจัดการกับความรู้สึกของตัวเองได้

* * *

กิจวัตรประจำวันคือสิ่งที่ต้องทำอยู่ทุกวัน อาบน้ำ ล้างหน้า แปรงฟัน รับประทานอาหาร เพราะมันต้องทำมันอยู่ทุกวัน มันจึงกลายเป็นสิ่งที่เรียกว่ากิจวัตรประจำวัน การที่มายืนรอให้สัญญาณไฟข้ามถนนเปลี่ยนเป็นสีเขียวด้วยฝีมือของนักเรียนจากโรงเรียนเอกชนมีชื่อ เป็นระยะเวลาตลอด 1 เดือน โดยไม่ได้กำหนดจุดสิ้นสุดของการกระทำนี้เอาไว้เหมือนจะกลายเป็นกิจวัตรประจำวันของนารันช่าไปแล้ว

เพลย์ฮิปฮอปเพลย์ลิสโปรดมีเพลงใหม่แทรกเข้ามา อาจจะเพราะกระแสหลักบนตลาดเพลงตอนนี้ได้เปลี่ยนแปลงไปแล้ว แนวเพลงที่หาฟังได้ยากจึงมีมากขึ้นตามความต้องการของตลาด ถึงอย่างนั้นศิลปินที่เขาเลือกฟังผลงานก็ยังคงเป็นพวกใต้ดินเสียส่วนใหญ่ไม่ต่างจากเมื่อก่อน

ความเคยชินจากความรู้สึกที่เหมือนกับสายหูฟัง ทำให้กลับมาขยับร่างกายตามจังหวะบีทได้อีกครั้ง เขาออกจากวิทยาลัยอาชีพก่อนหัวหน้าห้องจะเข้ามาเรียกให้ไปหาอาจารย์แนะแนว ซึ่งคนที่มีปัญหากับการตัดสินใจในอนาคตมากที่สุดตอนนี้ก็คงจะเป็นเขา

แต่เพราะมันไม่ใช่เรื่องที่เขาสนใจ มันก็เลยกลายเป็นเรื่องเล็กน้อยไปโดยปริยาย

รองเท้าคอนเวิร์สหุ้มข้อสีส้มสะอาดตาขึ้นจากการซักทำความสะอาดเมื่อวันก่อน หยุดนิ่งอยู่ตรงจุดเดิมราวกับว่ามีสัญลักษณ์บอกให้หยุดเดินอยู่ข้าง ๆ เสาสัญญาณไฟสำหรับคนข้ามถนน ซึ่งวันนี้ค่อนข้างจะแตกต่างจากวันอื่น ๆ เล็กน้อย ในมือของเด็กหนุ่มถือโคนเจลลาโต้รสสตรอเบอรี่ และส้ม

ปลายลิ้นค่อย ๆ เลียรสชาติจากผลไม้หวานเปรี้ยวผสมไอเย็นจัดตัดกับอากาศร้อนในช่วงกรกฎาคม เม็ดเหงื่อผุดขึ้นบนใบหน้าของนารันช่าตามสภาพกลไกของร่างกาย ถึงอย่างนั้นก็ไม่มีอะไรมาหยุดไม่ให้เขารอการเปลี่ยนแปลงของสัญญาณไฟสำหรับคนข้ามถนนได้

สัญญาณไฟเปลี่ยนไปแล้ว หากแต่มันไม่ได้ถูกเปลี่ยนด้วยคนที่กำลังอยู่ในความคิด เขาเพียงแค่ช้อนสายตามองเล็กน้อย ก่อนที่จะแสร้งทำเป็นพิงตัวกับเสาสัญญาณคล้ายว่ารอใครบางคนอยู่ ซึ่งจะเรียกว่าเสแสร้งทำว่าเป็นเช่นนั้นก็ไม่พูดต้องทั้งหมดนัก เขากำลังรอใครสักคนอยู่จริง ๆ ซึ่งอีกคนไม่ได้รอ หรือรับรู้การมีตัวตนของเขาก็เท่านั้น

นารันช่าช้อนสายตามองตามลางสังหรณ์ที่ตรงบ้าง ไม่ตรงบ้าง เพราะถนนเส้นนี้ถึงจะมีรถวิ่งผ่าน แต่ก็ไม่ค่อยมีผู้คนเดินผ่านเสียเท่าไร เขาเลิกเอาหลังพิงเสาสัญญาณเพราะความร้อนที่แตะอยู่บนแผ่นหลังทำให้รู้สึกแย่ เปลี่ยนมาเป็นนั่งยอง ๆ ใต้เงาของก้อนเมฆที่เคลื่อนผ่านไปตามแรงลมอย่างเชื่องช้าแทน

เจลลาโตกลิ่นสตรอเบอรี่ที่วางซ้อนอยู่ด้านบนถูกกินจนหมดไม่เหลือ เขาค่อย ๆ กัดขอบโคนเสียงดังกร๊อบแกร๊บเพื่อที่จะได้รับรสขชาติของเจลลาโต้กลิ่นส้มต่อ เขาจดจ่ออยู่กับส่วนโคนของเจลลาโต้มากเกินไป ไม่ทันได้สังเกตเห็นเด็กหนุ่มที่เดินมากดเปลี่ยนสัญญาณไฟจราจร และข้ามจากอีกฝั่งของทางม้าลายมาหาเขา

ร่มเงาที่หลบแสงแดดจ้าอยู่ใหญ่ขึ้นกว่าเดิม มันไม่ได้ทำให้นารันช่ารู้สึกเอะใจเลยแม้แต่น้อย อาจจะเพราะเขาไม่ได้สนอยู่แล้วว่าขนาดของเมฆควรจะผ่านไปอย่างเชื่องช้ามากกว่าจะแทรกตัวเข้ามาอย่างรวดเร็วโดยไม่ถูกสายลมไล่กลับไป

เขาช้อนตาขึ้น หมายจะมองสัญญาณไฟข้ามถนนว่ามันถูกกดเพื่อความแล้วหรือยัง ทว่าทัศนียภาพที่ควรจะเป็นถนน ตัดผ่านด้วยรถยนต์ส่วนตัว ถูกแทนที่ตัวรูปร่างสูงโปร่งสวมใส่ชุดเครื่องแบบโรงเรียนเอกชนที่คอยจ้องมองมาตลอด 1 เดือน

สติสัมปชัญญะที่เคยมีถูกหยุดไว้ชั่วขณะไม่ต่างกับช่วง Beat Drop ที่เป็นจุดสนใจขอเพลงกระแสหลักในปัจจุบัน นัยน์ตาสีอเมทิสต์จ้องมองความเลือนรางของฤดูร้อนตรงหน้าอย่างไม่วางตา ก่อนจะรู้ตัวว่าเผลอทำเจลลาโต้ที่ยังมีก้อนกลิ่นส้มหล่นลงบนพื้นฟุตบาทก็ราวๆ 2 วินาที

“อ่า… เจลลาโต้ของฉัน”

สองมือที่ว่างเปล่าวางลงบนพื้นทางเท้าด้วยความเศร้าเสียใจ ริมฝีปากเบะลงคล้ายจะร้องไห้อยู่ร่อมร่อคงเป็นสาเหตุให้เด็กหนุ่มผู้ยืนค้ำหัวอยู่เอ่ยคำพูดเพื่อถามไถ่ออกมา

“เป็นอะไรหรือเปล่า?”

“อ-อะ โอ้!…ไม่!! ฉันแค่ต้องเดินไปซื้อมันใหม่ก็เท่านั้น”

นารันช่าหยิบโคนเจลลาโต้ขึ้นมาจากพื้น เปลี่ยนจากการนั่งชันเข่าหลบแสงแดดจ้ามายืนเต็มความสูง เอ่ยตอบกลับด้วยท่าทางเก้ๆ กังๆ ก้มมองคอนเวิร์สสีส้มคู่โปรด มือข้างนึงที่ว่างลูบท้าทอยตัวเอง พร้อมรอยยิ้มเจื่อน

“งั้นหรือ? งั้นก็ดี”

“อืม”

เป็นคำพูดสั้น ๆ ที่ทำให้หัวใจของนารันช่าเต้นเร็วยิ่งกว่า 180 BPM ความรู้สึกร้อนขึ้นหน้าทำให้เขาไม่อยากเงยหน้าขึ้นมาเพื่อพินิจใบหน้าของเด็กหนุ่มไร้ชื่อที่ยืนอยู่ข้างกันแม้แต่นิดเดียว หากแต่ว่าเด็กหนุ่มที่มักจะเดินข้ามถนนพร้อมหนังสือเล่มเล็กอยู่เสมอ

ไม่ยอมปล่อยผ่านอาการแปลก ๆ ที่เจ้าของอาการเองก็ไม่อาจเข้าใจได้ไป

“ให้เลี้ยงเจลลาโต้ไหม?”

เดือนกรกฎาคมร้อนจัด แต่สำหรับนารันช่าแล้วมันไม่ใช่แค่เพราะว่าเดือนกรกฎาคมอยู่ในช่วงกลางของฤดูร้อนเท่านั้น ความร้อนที่ปะทุออกมาจากภายในแต่ไม่สามารถอธิบายออกไปได้ เพราะความสามารถในการเรียบเรียงคำพูดรวมไปถึงความคิดที่จะเข้าใจอาการของตนตอนนี้มีคะแนนเท่ากับศูนย์ เขาทำได้เพียงตีฝ่ามือข้างหนึ่งลงบนหน้าของตัวเอง สัมผัสถึงไอร้อน และกล่าวเตือนว่าคำเจ็บแสบบนหน้าไม่ใช่ความฝัน

เขาไม่เคยเข้าใจเลยว่าตอนนี้คอนเวิร์สที่ควรจะเป็นสีส้มกลายเป็นสีชมพูได้ยังไง

* * *

เพลงหนึ่งเพลงไม่สามารถเล่าช่วงชีวิตทั้งหมดของมนุษย์ได้ ความยาวเพียงแค่3-5นาทีมันสั้นเกินกว่าจะอัดแน่นช่วงเวลาหลาย 10 ปีลงไป ถึงอย่างนั้นเพลงหนึ่งเพลงก็สามารถร้อยเรียงออกมาเพื่อบอกเล่าความต้องการใช้ช่วงเวลานั้นได้อย่างเพียงแค่ใช้เวลา3-5นาทีที่แสนสั้น ศิลปินมักสัมภาษณ์ถึงแรงบันดาลใจในการแต่งเพลงอยู่เสมอ แรงบันดาลใจนั้นล้วนมาจากรอบตัวของพวกเขาทั้งสิ้น หนังที่พึ่งดูจบ หนังสือเล่มโปรดที่เปิดอ่านซ้ำหลายครั้ง กระทั่งรสชาติของเจลลาโต้ร้านประจำที่แตกต่างไปจากเดิมเพราะไม่ได้ใช้เงินของตัวเองซื้อ

นารันช่าไม่มีความคิด ความอ่านพอจะแต่งเพลงออก ถึงอย่างนั้นเขาก็นึกถึงเพลย์ลิสต์ในแอปพลิเคชั่นสำหรับสตรีมเพลงได้ว่ามันจะต้องเล่นเพลงไหนออกมา รสชาติเปรี้ยวอมหวานของส้มติดอยู่ที่ปลายลิ้นเป็นสิบชั่วโมง หลังจากกินมันจนหมดเขาเอาลิ้นแตะเพดานปากตัวเองนับครั้งไม่ถ้วน วนเวียนอยู่กับเสียงทุ้มที่เอ่ยแนะนำตัวด้วยมาดผู้ดีเต็มยศแทนที่จะโฟกัสกับเพลงรักที่มักจะถูกเปิดในช่วงฤดูใบไม้ผลิ

[ ฉันพันนาคอตต้า ฟูโก้ หวังว่านายจะไม่หวงชื่อตัวเองนะ ]

น้ำเสียงระดับแบริโทนพูดสำเนียงภาษาราชการออกมาได้อย่างน่าหลงใหล แม้น้ำเสียงจะราบเรียบไร้ระดับสูงต่ำ มิกซ์ให้เข้ากับบีทฮิปฮอปOld Schoolยาก ถึงอย่างนั้นเขาก็ไม่มีความสามารถพอจะสลัดประโยคแนะนำตัวติดคำพูดเหน็บแนมน่าโมโหให้ออกไปจากโสตประสาทได้

เขาแทบจะตั้งกระทู้คำถามลงในบอร์ดของวิทยาลัยที่กำลังศึกษาอยู่ แต่ในใจนึกเกรงอาจารย์แนะแนวที่เบี้ยวนัดให้คำตอบเรื่องแนวทางในอนาคตมากหลายครั้ง เขาจึงติ๊ต่างไปเองก่อนว่ามันอาจจะเป็นเพราะแสงแดดจ้าของเดือนกรกฎาคมที่ทำให้ความคิดพร่ามัว

สวดภาวนาเอาไว้ในใจเลย ว่าถ้าเป็นแบบนั้นได้ก็คงดีไม่น้อย

แม้จะขึ้นวันใหม่ แปรงฟันให้สะอาดก่อนมุ่งดิ่งไปเรียน รสชาติของเจลลาโต้กลิ่นส้มไม่ได้หายไป เกือบทั้งวันเขาเอาลิ้นดันเพดานปากสลับกระพุ้งแก้มจนแทบไม่เป็นอันเรียนหนังสือ จากที่ปกติก็ไม่ค่อยจะเข้าใจอะไรเท่าไรอยู่แล้ว แน่นอนว่าทฤษฎีพื้นฐานเขาไม่ใช่เด็กหนุ่มสัญชาติอิตาลีที่เรียนหนังสือไม่เก่งเพราะไม่เอาอ่าว ไม่สนใจจะเรียน แต่มันเป็นเพราะเขาเข้าใจอะไรยาก เรียบเรียงสิ่งต่างๆในชีวิตได้แย่เข้าขั้นห่วยแตก เพราะงั้นมันเป็นครั้งแรกในชีวิตของเขา ที่สีน้ำเงินบนกระดานไวท์บอร์ดไม่ใช่สิ่งที่เขาพยายามจดจ่อมันในคาบเรียน

คาบเรียนจบลงพร้อมกับความสะเพร่าที่กัดลงบนลิ้นของตัวเอง เด็กหนุ่มแหกปากร้องลั่นห้องเรียนจนเพื่อนร่วมห้องหันมามองเป็นสายตาเดียวกันอย่างช่วยไม่ได้ เขาหัวเราะแห้งๆ ขอโทษขอโพยที่เสียงดัง ก่อนจะคว้ากระเป๋าเป้ขึ้นพาดบ่า วิ่งออกจากห้องไปตามเส้นทางที่ขนัดแน่นไปด้วยนักเรียนคนอื่น ๆ ที่กำลังเลิกเรียนในช่วงเวลาเดียวกัน

ได้ยินเสียงของอาจารย์ที่ปรึกษาตะโกนเรียกชื่อไล่หลัง ได้ยินมันอย่างชัดเจนเพราะไม่ได้ยัดสายหูฟังที่เล่นเพลย์ลิสต์เพลงโปรดให้ดังในโสตประสาท และปิดรับเสียงจากภายนอกเหมือนทุกที ไม่ว่าใครต่างก็ดูออกว่าเขารีบมากแค่ไหน ผมเผ้าสะบัดพัดไปตามแรงลม รองเท้าคอนเวิร์สคู่โปรดที่เผลอเห็นเป็นสีชมพูเพราะตาพร่าจากแสงแดดจ้ายังคงเป็นสีส้มเหมือนเดิมไม่มีเปลี่ยน

เสียงของพูดคนในย่านกลางค้าเอ่ยทักทายดังเช่นทุกวันด้วยความเป็นมิตร รอยยิ้มน้อยสลับใหญ่ พร้อมเสียงหัวเราะด้วยความปิติไล่หลังตามไปติด ๆ เสียงของรองเท้าที่กระทบกับพื้น รวมไปถึงเสียงของคลื่นยนต์ที่วิ่งแล่นบนถนนใหญ่บริเวณทางแยกที่มีเสาสัญญาณไฟจราจรถูกกฎหมาย

ครั้งนี้เป็นเด็กนักเรียนสวมใส่เครื่องแบบโรงเรียนเอกชนที่ยืนรออยู่อีกฝั่งไม่ยอมกดปุ่มบนเสาสัญญาณที่จะเปลี่ยนให้ตัวเองข้ามไปอีกฝั่งนั่นได้เปลี่ยนสี

นารันช่าแตะนิ้วลงบนปุ่มที่อยู่ในฝั่งตรงข้ามอย่างไม่รีรอ สองเท้าขยับไปมาแสดงออกว่าต้องการเร่งให้สัญญาณไฟสำหรับคนข้ามเปลี่ยนไปเร็วแค่ไหน เขาทิ้งฝ่าเท้าลงบนทางม้าลายเพื่อข้ามไปอีกฝั่ง โบกมือทักทายเด็กหนุ่มจากต่างโรงเรียนที่ไม่น่าเข้ากับตัวเองได้พร้อมรอยยิ้มกว้าง

“ขอโทษนะ… ฟูโก้”

“ไม่เป็นไร ฉันเองก็พึ่งมาถึงเมื่อกี้น่ะ”

หนังสือเล่มเล็กที่กางอ่านอยู่ตลอดเวลาถูกปิดลงอย่างง่ายดาย เหมือนกับสายหูฟังที่พังกันยุ่งเหยิงซึ่งเก็บซ่อนเอาไว้ในกระเป๋าไม่ได้ถูกนำมาใช้ ความสนใจทั้งหมดที่ไม่เคยให้กับอะไรนอกจากงานอดิเรกที่มีอยู่แค่อย่างเดียวในชีวิต ถูกมอบให้อีกฝ่ายทั้งหมดภายในช่วงเวลาเสี้ยววินาทีที่เดินสวนทางกันบนทางม้าลายของทางแยกตัดผ่านถนนใหญ่กับย่านกลางค้า

NOT THE END, IT’S THE AND.


End file.
